


luna girl

by maddy_does (favefangirl)



Series: carry on countdown 2020 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does
Summary: Agatha is trying to put Watford behind her.
Relationships: Agatha Wellbelove/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: carry on countdown 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026733
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics, Carry On Countdown 2020





	luna girl

**Author's Note:**

> Carry On Countdown Day 6, NOV 30: w/w

The music at the club is heavy. The bass thrums through the floor, echoes off the walls. Agatha can feel it in her chest. She nods her head to the beat, arms in the air, swaying along. She has her eyes closed, head tilted back. Her bohemian dress sprays out around her as she twirls, but she’s paying no mind to what she’s wearing, or the fact that she’s sweating through her make up, or the fact that her hair came loose five minutes ago. The alcohol is running through her veins making her feel both sluggish and light at the same time. She could stay here, like this, forever. Watford seems a million miles away, and yet this is more magic than she’s ever felt in her whole life.

The song changes to a slower one, and she feels a pair of hands on her waist. She tenses and spins around quickly. She’s used to it, looking how she looks and dressing how she does, men seem to think she’s a walking, open invitation. It hasn’t been so bad since she took some self defence classes, maybe she carries herself in a way that says ‘don’t mess with me’ but it still happens. She’s about to pull out some moves right now when she sees it’s only Lou. Her face softens as she lets herself be pulled into their body, and wraps her arms around their neck. 

“Gorgeous,” Lou mumbles into her ear, making her shiver. She would make some reply about how they’re the most beautiful person she’s ever seen, but the words die on her tongue as Lou presses a kiss to her temple. “But very drunk. Time for bed, I think.”

“Nooooo,” Agatha protests into Lou’s neck. “I wanna stay!” Lou shakes their head. “Please, please can we stay.”

“Agatha…” Lou warns trying to detach themself from Agatha’s grip on them.

“One more song,” Agatha begs, easily overpowering Lou who really isn’t trying that hard. “Just one more song and then we’ll go.”

Lou looks at her for a minute before sighing. “Fine,” they acquiesce. “One more song and then we’re heading out, okay.”

Agatha grins and raises up on her toes to kiss them. She guides their bodies together in loose movements to the beat of the song. Lou goes with her, easily, as they always do. They’re so much of a pushover, it’s unreal. They dance throughout the song and when the next one comes on, Lou doesn’t try to drag them away, so Agatha pushes her luck and keeps dancing. It works, just, but by the end of this song, Lou is detangling them and leading Agatha out of the club by her hand. 

The walk to their hotel isn’t far, Lou’s arm around Agatha’s waist as they walk. There’s a full moon out tonight which Agatha watches as they go, she can smell the sea breeze from the boardwalk, and there are crickets chirping in the reeds by the path over the sound of the waves crashing in the distance. It’s cool enough to dry the sweat on her skin, and by the time they reach the hotel, she’s shivering. Once they’re in their room, Lou hands her a jumper and goes to turn the thermostat up.

Agatha strips out of her dress into the jumper and then throws herself onto the bed. The Agatha of old would’ve done a ten step skin care routine to take her make up off before she’d even looked at it, but then the old Agatha wouldn’t be in Florida , staying out all hours of the night with her lover, having traded a life of magic and club dances for the life of art and photography on the road in America. 

Lou uses the bathroom then comes back into the room. They strip down to their underwear and crawl into the bed beside Agatha, letting her curl around them so her head is resting over their heart. She can hear it beating, and presses a kisses to their collar bone, before settling back down into her previous position, hooking one leg over Lou’s waist. Lou absently runs her nails over Agatha’s thigh as they lay there, the waves just audible in the background as the room heats up. The moon shines right into their room, illuminating Lou’s profile and they really are beautiful. 

Two years ago she was back in Watford with Simon and Penny fighting an insidious monster, playing the damsel and counting down the moments until Simon would die and she would be forced to cry over his grave. They won, just, though Baz will never be the same again, and that his and Simon’s relationship has survived it can only be testament to how much they love each other.

When she got back to America she realised she was still playing a role. At Watford she was Simon’s girlfriend, the pretty, perfect piece on the side whose job it was to bear the emotional burden of being the chosen one, and to never seek more than her role as a side character in someone else’s narrative. In California she was desperate to erase that. she smoked and drank and dated boys far too old for her, because that’s what rebellion was. It was being edgy and distant and cruel.

Then she met Lou. It was a complete accident. Lou was visiting her friend at college who just so happened to be Agatha’s roommate. One night while her roommate was out on a date, she and Lou had sat talking in the living room for hours when Lou had said something that really resonated with her. That being themself was the most rebellious and most rewarding thing they could do.

Agatha ditched the smoking after that. She ditched the degree she hated, the power suits designed to make her look competent, and the over-nice attitude where she forgave everything because she felt it’s what she deserved. Instead she followed Lou across the country while they travelled researching a book they were writing on modern rural America. Agatha took photos as they went, posted them on Instagram, and gained some traction. She wasn’t an influencer by any means but she got some brand deals. She would pick up temporary work wherever they settled, too, in restaurants, coffee shops, even a stable this one time. It was entirely liberating, and the happiest she’d ever been. 

Lou was good to her, and good for her, and every morning she woke up thankful for everything she'd been gifted in life, and the fact that she got this life at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i just couldn't get into this prompt? i think it's because my gut reaction was agatha and i personally am not a fan, but i tried to see what everyone else does and think positive.
> 
> also, i tagged this as f/f but i'm aware that in doing so i am technically misgendering lou. i didn't know if it was better to tag it as gen or not, but since the prompt was w/w this felt more accurate? idk, i'd love to hear people's thoughts on that.
> 
> anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! especially let me know about the f/f thing, please and thank you :)
> 
> i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because school is so hard (or, i guess, uni now, lol), but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: [@maddy-does](https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.


End file.
